Pulling Through
by TechsaidxX
Summary: Before the TT actually became Titans, they were normal residents of Jump City. Then a certain purple haired teen met a certain green changeling-and you have to read to find out what happens next! Rated M for abuse.
1. PurpleHaired Girl

I've never seen anyone read more than that purple haired girl. Every day she sits beside no one. Every day she's got her nose in that same old book. I don't know what ever caused me to suddenly become so interested in her, but…well I mean who _wouldn't _be?

She's so…mysterious. Her vibe is really what caught my attention- well that and her so noticeable hair color. Who dies their hair _purple_ anyway? The odd thing was that it actually looked perfect with her skin color.

Pale. Ghostly pale. Though I've never before seen her face, I _have_ seen her hands- whenever they turn the page to that thick book.

Vic and Richard say that she just likes to keep to herself. But they just don't see what I see…it's almost like she hides herself from the world. Her _too_ thick purple hoodie sure does consent that.

If I _only_ knew her name.

"Logan." A voice brings me back to Earth. "Let's go. Vic and I actually _want_ to make it to class in time today," Rick chuckled.

"Yeah, okay." I said. I turned to get one last glance at the girl again, but she was no longer there. How did she move so fast?

After seventh period finally ended I met up with Victor and Rich again.

"Hey Bro, why don't ya get a picture? It'll last longer," Vic giggled.

"What are you talking about?"

"Don't play dumb, Logan. You were staring at that purple girl again," Richard joined in the laughter.

"Look, I just want to know what that girl's got to hide, okay?" I turned to where she was sitting to find her in the same seat as if class were still going, only she had that dumb book opened up again. "And I'm gonna find out," I mutter mostly to myself. "Hey guys I'll catch up with you later, okay?"

"Yeah, sure Lover boy." Vic chuckled.

"Later." Richard said as he left with Victor.

Well, they're gone, and she's still here. It's now or never Garfield!

I walked over to the girl who was giggling quietly to herself at something funny in the book.

"Hi." I said. She noticeably stiffened, then closed her book. Her mouth opened as if to reply, but abruptly closed as she stood. My heart sank as she began to walk away.

"Wait, I only wanted to know your name!"

I don't know why I called after her like it was some dramatic movie scene, but I just really wanted to get to know this girl!

She stopped and whispered, "Raven," and continued walking until she was out of sight. Raven, huh? What a perfect name for a mysterious girl…

For weeks I found myself trying desperately to make small talk with my new friend Raven. She was a bit reluctant to speak at first, but after a while she began to give me more than one-word answers. Like at lunch.

"What brings you to Yasper High?" I asked her.

"…I moved away from my Mother and now I live with my Father."

"Oh…your parents are divorced?"

"Something like that." Dammit, back to those vague answers.

"What do you mean by 'something like that'?" I asked taking a huge bite out of my sandwich.

"They don't speak anymore. I guess they…stopped communicating after Mother remained in Azera-Arizona."

"I see." I said slurping at my soda. "So…why don't you speak more often? Sounds like you're an interesting person."

"…No one really talks to me I guess." She says casually, picking at her biscuit.

"Maybe it's 'cause you give off this 'leave me alone' vibe," I chuckled.

She didn't laugh.

"It's just…well I'm sitting here right in front of you and I can't even see your face because of that darned hood."

"Oh. Sometimes I forget this thing is up," she said, cautiously pulling it down.

I tried not to drop my jaw in awe, but failed.

How men could not be _drooling _over her I would never know! She was so beautiful…

Her purple locks were shoulder length, tumbling about in different directions. Her nose was at a perfect straight angle and her full lips were a pale pinkish color. Saving the best for last I decided to finally look upon her eyes. They were- _violet? _Purple eyes? It was as if she were an angel of some sort sent for me! But what was that there under her jaw? It too was purple, but not at all attractive. A…a bruise?

Abruptly, and much to my disappointment, Raven pulled her hood up again and sighed.

"There, you saw me. Now don't ask me to pull my hood down again."

"But why? You're beautiful." Did I really say that? Great, now she'd think I was a freak.

But the only reaction was her eyes widening to the sizes of saucers, and her ghostly cheeks turning a crimson shade. She was blushing?

"You…you think that _I'm_ beautiful?"

"Of course. Haven't you looked in a mirror lately?" I chortle. She smiled and murmurs, "Class will begin soon. We should get going."

I glanced around me and noticed almost all of the lunch tables abandoned. "Yeah. Sure."


	2. Pain and Lies

As it always does, time was moving in a dramatic blur. I hated when it moved so quickly because it would only mean going home to father's dreaded foot stench. And pain. Oh God, so much pain. My neck still hurts from the last time that man laid his hands on me and I think that Logan may have seen the bruises! Joy. I keep trying to play it cool like nothing is wrong but it hurts every time I turn my goddamn head! Just ignore the pain Raven. And when you get home drop the sarcasm. It only pisses him off further.

"Raven, could you state the process of the Krebs Cycle?" Mr. Daniel's voice caused my head to snap up at an alarming rate. I cursed internally.

"…Pyruvate enters and the cycle begins. Carbon Dioxide is released, and then NAD+ becomes NADH. Pyruvate binds with Coenzyme A and forms Acetyl CoA. It then becomes Citric Acid…CO2 is released again and NAD+ becomes NADH…Energy is formed from ADP to ATP. FAD is now FADH2…NAD+ becomes NADH and then the cycle repeats itself."

After a long explanation like that I wouldn't have been surprised to hear snoring behind me, but when I didn't I was.

"Um. Well then. Carry on," Mr. Daniel murmured, his mustache twirling in awe.

I decided to put my head down. I'd said enough for today hadn't I? And the throbbing in my neck was really starting to become uncomfortable. Still at least I knew for a fact that the only person that possibly knew that I had a psycho demon for a father that beat the hell out of me (well maybe not all of the hell in me…hahaha…half-demon humor) was Logan. Oh who was I kidding? No being alive would ever know who I _really _was. What I _really _went through.

And just how many bruises were on this tiny, feeble body? Maybe I'd count the next time I was bored.

I sighed and tried my absolute hardest to feel nothing just as the monk Azar had devoted all his time to teaching me. My eyes closed and I thought back in time to when times weren't always so unpleasant.

"_Oh Raven, look at you! Growing up to be such a beautiful young lady…" Arella said to her daughter thoughtfully._

"_Yep, Mama and it's because your pretty face has been passed down to me," the six year old giggled._

"_Raven you know that Mommy and Daddy love you very much don't you?"_

"_I know that mommy loves me…Daddy loves me too?"_

"_Oh child, of course!"_

"_The monks told me that Daddy only wanted me for a horrible reason…"_

"_Is that what they've told you? I'll see to it that they regret ever speaking to-" Arella stopped herself. "Oh Raven. Forgive mommy. I just get so carried away when it comes to those monks."_

"_It's okay mommy. But…"_

"_Yes?"_

"_They also said that mama would leave Raven…But Raven would never leave mama so please don't leave!"_

"…_Raven…I…"_

"_Please don't go." Warm liquid was rolling down the half-demon's cheeks, and her powers burst Arella's book into oblivion._

"_Raven you must keep your powers in check! Please my sweet, don't cry…"_

"_Mama I'm sorry! I didn't mean to…your book…"_

"_Raven, forget of the book. I just want you to remember how dangerous your powers are."_

"_But…that was mommy's favorite book…"_

"_Here," Arella murmured her hand glowing white as the pages of the book slowly put themselves back together. "I want you to have it." Gently, Arella placed the large book in Raven's petite hands, careful not to make any contact with her skin._

"_Treasure it always my child. This will help you to remain close to anyone all the while keeping your powers under control."_

"_I love you mommy."_

"_And I love you as well."_

I sighed. That memory was the strongest of all others. And yet… there was another almost as strong…

'_Raven, I know you are wondering where mommy must have gone. Listen closely my child. I am not ever coming back. I'm sorry Raven. I can't explain because I don't have much time. Don't worry for mommy…look at me talking to you as if you were three. You are a big girl now, almost ten years old. So I need you to be brave for me and listen to your father. Raven I beg you, do not disobey. Scath is…different now. You'll understand in time. Every day until you turn fifteen you must train with monk Azar and he will look after you. I love you Raven. I love you so much and I know that you must hate me for leaving you alone and so suddenly! I know that I never held you before, that it seemed like I was afraid to simply lay a hand on your shoulder. I…I will never tell you why, only that it was nothing personal my dear. I have to go now. I am out of time. Keep the book of Azar close by and cherish it always._

_Arella Roth'_

_The young half-demon had never felt such anxiety in all her life. Nor such fear! Her heartbeats were uneven and tears were screaming to be released…yet she dared not cry. Her mother would want her to keep her emotions under control, and by doing so she would have to be strong._

"_Raven." A throaty voice made the young girl jump and whirl._

"_Father! Arella! She's gone-"_

"_Shut up you fool, I know that she's gone!" the response startled Raven. What had the note said about him being different? "Do you know why she is gone Raven?"_

"_The note didn't say why…"_

"_Note? Give it to me." He snatched it out of her hands and read over it faster than she had. He dropped it on the floor. "She's gone…because of you!"_

"_Me? What have I done wrong-"_

"_You are half demon daughter. No one wants to be around you. Everyone will always hate you and you will never find love! Why do you think everyone stays away from you back on Azarath? Because you have pale skin? No you idiot! You are a MONSTER!"_

"_No…stop…" the girl was sobbing uncontrollably and tears were overflowing rapidly down her pale features._

"_Like father…like daughter…"_

"_Mommy loved me…"_

"_She despised you. She only pretended to care. Humans are the fakest creatures alive daughter. You and I are different."_

_The half demon could not speak. So she ran. She ran as fast as she could, note clutched tightly in hand. Unthinkingly, the girl ran for the book of Azar. After retrieving it, she bolted out the door and—_

"_Did you think that you could run away?" a voice said from behind her. She turned and started at a slap across the face. She tasted blood in her mouth._

"_If that hurt, then truly I wonder if you will survive what's coming."_

"_Daddy…please…no!"_

"Raven? Raven? Hey wake up! Helloooo in there?" My eyes snapped open when I realized Logan shaking me awake.

"Logan?"

"Hey I thought you'd died or somethi—why are you crying? What happened?"

"Crying?" I whispered. I placed my hand on my cheek and felt something warm and wet. Logan used his shirt to wipe them off and gasped when he made contact with my skin.

"Hey you're really cold. Are you alright? Please tell me what happened."

"I'm fine," I snapped angry at myself for crying so easily.

"…Okay. Um, yeah the bell rang almost ten minutes ago and everyone's left for lunch."

"Really?"

"Yeah. Come on."

Lunch was something to look forward to when it came to sitting with Logan. Sure he asked me several questions…and the majority I had to lie about…but it was nice having someone actually trying to get to know me.

"So. Purple hair?" he asked. "What made you decide to dye you hair that color?"

"…"

"What? Cat got your tongue?"

Well Logan, it's just that I never _have_ dyed my hair. You may have heard of my father; abnormally large red demon guy with horns? It's kind of natural to pop out a daughter with purple hair.

"I don't know why I dyed it this color."

I sighed. I hated lying to him, but I mean, he was asking questions that if he'd hear the real answer I'd instantly be shot down.

"Well, it looks nice." He said, his mouth full of veggie burger.

"Hey Logan slow down when you eat would you? I don't want you choking to death on me,"

He laughed. "I'm starving! There's nothing _this good _to eat at—my place."

What was he really going to say? Well Logan I hate to read you mind but…

_Sorry Raven, but I've never told anyone where I live. Damn that stupid orphanage! I'm almost seventeen years old yet I've got nothing…_

"Orphanage?" I blurted. I clamped a hand down to my mouth. Shit Raven! Now he's on to you!

"…What?" Think fast…think fast…

"Have you seen the movie…?"

"Oh…nope, never heard of it," he muttered taking another huge bite out of his food.

I sighed heavily. I knew that reading someone's mind could be dangerous, but God that was close.

And…what could have happened to his parents? I would have to ask him some other time when he trusted me more.

After school ended I sighed. Time to go home. Great. Most teenagers would rejoice this time of the day, but that just wasn't me.

"Father, I'm home." I said to the demon lying on the couch.

"Joy." He muttered gripping an empty whiskey bottle tightly in hand. I must have gotten the sarcasm from him. I sighed. "Why are you late?"

"…I didn't ride the bus…so I had to walk…"

"I take care of you every day you insolent fool! I make money for you to eat off of! I have to live in this pathetic planet of worthless sacks of shit, while I should be ruler of the EARTH!"

"…"

"The fault is YOURS! As usual, you are a _constant_ disgrace to the race of demons!"

"…I'm kind of tired. Can we make this quick?" he froze when I said this and turned to glare at me, his eyes full of rage. He stood from the couch and began to walk over to me.

"YOU THINK THIS IS A JOKE?" So fast I didn't see it coming, his hand came down on the side of my face. "You will regret your words, daughter." He said bringing his fist down on my eye. Disoriented, I staggered to the ground feeling the tears coming on.

A sharp piercing kick in my side made me gack and cough up blood.

"Do you remember the note your mother gave you? Yes well, I recall it stating, 'Please do not disobey' and it was referring to me?" by now his voice had risen tenfold, but it was something that wasn't really intimidating anymore. Only his fists scared me.

"DO YOU?"

"I…remember…" I gasped.

"How DARE you disobey your mother you insolent fool! I ask you to come home on time—and you don't! I ask you to make dinner—and you argue!" For almost every word he said he kicked my side or slapped the same stinging cheek. "I _tell _you to be the portal and rule this worthless planet, yet you continuously work to save every pathetic being alive!"

"I…won't…destroy…anyone…you can beat…me…you can slap me…you…can claim that it was…my fault…that mother…left…but…I will never…ever…destroy…anyone…"

"Isn't that sweet? How many times must I tell you daughter…_no one_ cares about you. You are a demon. You must realize how useless these life forms are…they must be destroyed Raven. You and I must rule!"

"N…never…"

"Then you are just as useless as they are." And then everything went pitch black as his fist came down hard on my pale face.


End file.
